


Always

by RavishMeRaulson



Category: American Horror Story RPF
Genre: F/F, Just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavishMeRaulson/pseuds/RavishMeRaulson
Summary: Just a small drabble i wrote. Nothing important





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy

Sarah was there for her every time she got her heart broken. The first time, they were in second grade, at recess and a boy came up and told her best friend that he liked her. So she held hands with him and skipped off happily, leaving best friend behind on the teéter totter, her little bum on the floor. Sarah didn't pay any attention to that, just smiled at her Lily's happiness and patiently waited for her to come back. Lily had a play date after school with the boy, so Sarah didn't see her until school the next morning. They didn't talk until recess came and Lily saw the boy holding hands with another girl. Sarah quieted the girls sobs and silently vowed that she'd always be there for her best friend. 

 

Not yet fully realising the extent at which she cared for said friend. 

 

The next time was when there was a seventh grade dance and it was a girls ask boys dance. So of course Lily talked to Sarah, who wasn't going, about who she would ask. They talked for a long while and when Lily finally got the courage to ask out a cute boy she's had a crush on forever, he said yes. Sarah helped Lily get ready, helped her do her makeup and her hair, pick out a cute dress. Just for the fun of it, they got Sarah all dressed up, too. The pair went with Lily's mom, Jill, to drop her off. The boy she was apparently meeting texted her a picture of the beach, telling her he bailed because it was just a dare in the first place. Sarah sat in the backseat of the car, holding her best friend, as she was crying into her shoulder, Jill took the both of them back to Lily's house. Her makeup was running and her hair got mussed up, but she was still beautiful in Sarah's eyes. They spent the night cuddled on the couch, throwing popcorn at the telly. 

 

Is it okay to like girls like you like boys?

 

Freshman year came, Sarah realised she was gay, that it was okay, and came out to Lily. Both girls thought it was awesome and when her best friend started going steady with this guy, Evan, Sarah realise just how much her friend meant to her. There came a time when the truth was brought to light, that Evan was dating Lily, Emma and Taissa all at the same time. Her friend really liked this boy, but so the night was spent, curled up on the couch, eating junk food and throwing popcorn at the telly. 

 

Sarah was in love 

 

Then, there was junior year that spread all the way until sophomore year of college. Her, Lily, and Lily's new boyfriend, Hamish, all got accepted into the same college. Sarah and Lily were still close, sharing a dorm and all, but Sarah eventually lost out in the favor of spending time with Hamish. Over time, she eventually grew to hate this boy, but never let on. Lily would come back with the first place they kissed, or her first time, which wasn't exactly a story Sarah wanted to hear, but again, she sat, smiling at her friends happiness and patiently waiting for the story to be over. 

 

Sarah had fallen hard for Lily. 

 

The final heartbreak came when Hamish was caught in bed with another girl, an upperclassman. Lily's heart shattered, she had really thought they were meant to be. She missed some of her classes over the next few days, Sarah gently reminding her to eat and drink, feeding her every so often. When Lily was sound asleep one time, exhausted from being emotional, Sarah stalked out in order to find Hamish. He was with that girl, Jessica. The one he'd slept with. The one he'd cheated on Lily with. Sarah felt all her hatred and anger boil, bubble to the surface as she walked up to him and slapped him across the face. She proceeded to tell him what she thought of him and if he ever came close to Lily again, he'd be having issues having babies because his dick would be snipped off and shoved so far up his asshole. Not one to be easily threatened, her marched up to Sarah and punched her. A bruise immediately started forming as the swelling started. Sarah was taken aback, before kicking him in the balls, getting one last glimpse of him doubled over in pain. She made her way back to their shared dorm room as Lily stood, holding a mug of tea. She ignored Sarah's black eye for a moment before sheepishly holding up the mug and telling Sarah she wasn't here. She shook her head. Lily began to fuss over the black eye, her best friend spilling the yarn over tea and Lily sat, shocked. She couldn't fathom how someone could do that for her and this was the moment that Sarah confessed how she feels. How she loves her, how she knows her better than anyone else and how she's always been there. 

 

Always.


End file.
